1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, technology for generating a moving image file by setting a plurality of static images photographed at a fixed interval as each frame has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-16599.
Such file generation technology is often used for efficiently checking a large amount of static images acquired by photographing with a security camera, for example. However, opportunities for using such time-lapse photography in application scenes other than fixed-point photography have increased recently. For example, there are also cases where a camera is mounted to a moving object such as human so as to enjoy the changes in scenery photographed through the eyesight of the moving object.
Furthermore, concerning interval photography for photographing a plurality of static images at a fix interval, technology for judging the importance of a captured image without fixing a interval, and changing the interval of photographing according to this importance has been disclose as in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-150993.